NO NECESITO QUE ME CUIDEN
by many
Summary: Lily no quiere que que la traten como una niña
1. capitulo 1

No necesito

-No necesito que me cuiden como si fuera una niña pequeña -protestó Lily, exasperada.

-Me alegro, porque yo sería espantoso. Como niñera -repuso él, al tiempo que posaba las manos sobre los hombros de Lily-. Relájate -añadió.

-Estoy relajada.

-Chorradas: estás muy tensa.

Era verdad. Sentir el calor de james tan próximo a su cuerpo le producía un cosquilleo electrizante en el estómago.

Un relámpago surcó el cielo y, en algún lugar lejano, explotó el ruido de un trueno. El viento, cargado con olor a lluvia, ahuecó el cabello de Lily. La tormenta estaba cerca, muy cerca; tanto que casi podía palparla...

Debía pedirle que se fuera, entrar en casa y analizar sus sentimientos con calma; pero resultaba difícil seguir los consejos de aquella vocecilla interior cuando james le estaba aflojando los músculos de los hombros y del cuello.

Finalmente, en vez de poner distancia entre los dos, accedió a cerrar los ojos y se abandonó al placer de aquellas caricias. -Así está mejor -comentó james

. -Sí... -ronroneó Lily mientras él le masajeaba con fuerza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo.

Cuando james comenzó a acariciarle circularmente el pelo y las sienes, un nuevo rayo incendió el cielo. Entonces notó la boca de james, posándosele en el cuello, y el deseo disparó la temperatura de su sangre hasta hacerla hervir.

-Lily... -murmuró él mientras deslizaba las manos por los flancos de sus senos. Lily notó la firme y cálida erección de james, se mordió el labio inferior y deseó que éste le hiciera el amor sin más dilación-. Lily... -repitió él con voz ronca. Luego desplazó las manos hacia su estómago, las introdujo bajo su camiseta y ascendió hasta detenerlas en la base de los pechos.

Lily contuvo el aliento, deseosa de que la tocara y aliviase el dolor de su piel. Entonces, como si hubiera escuchado su súplica silenciosa, james abarcó sus pechos, le rozó los pezones, los pellizcó...

-Deberíamos parar -susurró ella, en medio de aquella marea de sensaciones placenteras.

-Cierto -musitó james.


	2. capitulo 2

Sin dejar de colmar de atenciones los senos de ella, al tiempo que le besaba y lamía el cuello.

-En serio, somos amigos hace poco tiempo como para fastidiarla haciendo esto. Deberíamos parar.

-Tienes razón -convino él; de nuevo, mientras hacía descender una mano hasta ocultarla bajo los pantalones de Lily.

Esta intentó recordar los motivos por los que no debían seguir adelante; pero en ese momento sólo pudo disfrutar de las diabluras de esos dedos que la estaban explorando bajo las bragas, rozándole los rizos del pubis, entre los muslos... Esperó un segundo y, cuando notó el dedo dentro de ella, gimió de placer.

-Tengo... tengo que irme a dormir.

-Por supuesto -repuso james sin parar de meter y sacar el dedo, restregándolo por el centro de su feminidad hasta enloquecerla.

Un nuevo rayo iluminó el cielo. A pesar de la lluvia, jame continuó tocándola con intimidad, excitándola, llevándola al borde de un precipicio glorioso-. Vamos, relájate, disfruta...

-Yo... -balbuceó Lily. Entonces notó el dedo más hondo todavía y una ola de placer la recorrió, la desbordó, la consumió hasta hacerla gritar el nombre de james.

Este se situó frente a ella para mirarla a los ojos y Lily lo atrajo por el cuello para besarlo. Se mordieron los labios, cruzaron las Lenguas y se devoraron insaciablemente hasta que jame se apartó, la presionó contra la barandilla, colocándose entre las piernas de ella, y comenzó a lametearle los pezones.

Lily le sacó la camisa, llevó las manos hacia su cinturón, lo desabrochó, alcanzó su sexo, lo rodeó y se apretó a james para que volviera a besarla.

-Está lloviendo demasiado -comentó éste, de pronto, sin resuello, como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

Lily, también con la respiración entrecortada, apenas había advertido la violencia de la tormenta que se había desatado. Quiso preguntarle por qué se había detenido, por qué no había llegado hasta el final... pero un nuevo trueno la despertó de su aturdimiento y la hizo recordar que eran amigos y que él estaba saliendo con Heather.

-Estás empapada-dijo james, al tiempo que las luces de todo el Hogwart se fundían.

-Tú también.

-Sí, pero a mí no me castañetean los dientes. Será mejor que entres mientras veo que pasa con la luz -repuso él. Pero a Lily le daba igual que se hubieran quedado a oscuras. Le daba igual la lluvia. Sólo quería saber por qué se había parado james cuando estaba segura de que había deseado hacerle el amor-. Lily, yo...

fin


End file.
